Shadamy wedding
by Sonikuuxx
Summary: Weddings— what most girls' dream of as they grow up. Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking together in the same direction. I'm here to tell you my wedding story.
1. Chapter 1

**hey so this is my first shadamy story i hope you all like it :D.**

**Im not that good of a writer so please be nice.**

**i do not own any of the Characters**

* * *

Do you all like weddings? Where there's romance in the air and love surrounding the two people who are in matrimony. Well I do, and I'm here to tell you mine. It all started the day he proposed.

"Shadow where are you taking me?" Amy whined, her long pink hair blowing in the winter breeze, "I can't see a thing in this mask."

"You're so cute when you whine," shadow stated, a blush raised to Amy's cheeks, "you will see when we get their babe," shadow chuckled standing behind, leading her by the shoulders.

"Are we their yet?" Amy pouted

"Not yet," shadow snickered

"Now?"

"No, now stop asking!"

Amy was silent wondering where he was taking her. She felt him let go of her shoulders and as she stopped moving she heard him shuffling things around. Then he spoke,

"You can look now Amy."

I reached up and felt the knot that was cutting off my eyesight from the world, when I managed to untie the blindfold and I was met with my honey laying himself on a white and red checkered blanket with candles placed all along the sides, a wicker picnic basket was placed in the middle.

I was on a grass covered hill which was all too familiar to me and the big tree only slightly covered with leaves due to the chilling climate. This was the place we had our first kiss.

I walk over to the where shadow on the blanket once I sat down he planted a sweet passion filled kiss upon my plump pink lips, I only moved away due to lack of breath.

"This is beautiful shady, I love it!" I say, smiling at him

"It was worth the wait right?" Shadow laughed when he saw me nod my head

I watch shadow as he reaches for the wicker basket pulling out his home made spaghetti and a bottle of merlot champagne

"Oh shadow I love it! Thank you!" I nearly yelled, I was so happy.

"I knew you would," he chuckles

After we ate our food and enjoyed our red wine he pulled out a battery powered radio and played a song too familiar to my ears.

"Awh shady it's our song," I say blushing. Taking his hand, he pulled me up into his arms and wrapped them around my waist and I wrapping mine around his neck. We slowly danced to the song. I lay my head on his chest and, listening to the music flowing into my ears, was swaying back and forth when shadow stops, I look up to see him looking up in to the tree.

"Shadow what's up there?" I asked confused at what he was looking at.

"Hold on let me go get it," he says letting me go and heading over to the trunk of the tree he starts to climb up.

"Be careful honey!" I say scared he was going to fall

On one of the branches, he found a little black velvet box and placed it in his pocket when he suddenly had an idea… He dropped of the branch so he was facing Amy upside down in a "spider-man like fashion", he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"This will be perfect," he spoke in a whisper like voice.

"What will be-" I wasn't able to finish when he reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box still upside down he spoke

"Amy… My love… will you marry me?"

* * *

**so what did you all think? its just a start**


	2. Chapter 2

**So my laptop crashed majorly and I had to type this really quickly on my friend's computerrrr**

**please be nice, lol its really short but the next one will be long as soon as i get my laptop back !**

Chapter 2

Did he just say what I think he said? This can't be true; I've been waiting for this moment ever since he asked me out so many years ago.

"Oh Shadow of course I will" I yell pulling him down off the tree. We fall back on to the blanket; I pull him into a hug, smashing my lips to his. We stay like that for a minute or two and pull away.

"I love you Shady" I say, gazing into his dark crimson eyes.

"I love you too, honey" Shadow says with a smile, gazing at me with love and compassion. His eyes glance to my lips and back to my eyes, I giggle and pull him in for a kiss.

The rest of our date went on the same, filled with love and laughs.

We decided to wait to tell everyone the big news until tomorrow. We decided to have the night to ourselves.

Shadow and I barge into the front door of my house tangled in each other's arms. Slowly making the way to the bedroom, Shadow can't keep his lips off of me. His hands try and find their way under my shirt.

I become aware we had found our way to my room because my back hit the door. I jiggled the knob until I got the door open.

Shadow pushed me down on the bed, kissing me, his tongue grazing my bottom lip. I open my mouth giving him permission to enter and he did, his tongue traveled over the roof of my mouth.

"Sh-Shadow." I moan as his hand found his way under my shirt, trying to unhook my bra.

He moved his mouth from mine to my ear.

"I love you my beautiful rose." Shadow whispers.

"I love you too Shady." I say back, pulling him back to my lips.

The rest of the night was magical. Spending it with the one person I wanted to be with was special.


End file.
